Forgotten Fiances and Unwanted Suitors
by Life-Without-Music-is-Hell
Summary: "Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore! I won't be a stupid, idiotic omega! And I certainly won't marry that... that cabbage head either! I would rather die." [Warning, full of Omega Verse and Contestshipping. This story also contains the ship of Pokeshipping. I don't own Pokemon.]


**Chapter One**

_Forgotten Moments in History_

"Now remember, Drew dear," a young omega woman murmured lightly to the little boy that was deemed as hers; "This is an important house, and an important family." Her gloves gripped the little boy's sleeve, smoothing out any non-existent wrinkles in the tiny suit. She gulped, she was sure that nothing would go wrong, but her body still kept trembling and shaking. The woman whispered, "Drew, please don't make this little boy or girl cry, alright? This is our last chance."

The boy in front of her held a blank face, with a stare. In few seconds, he gave a soft sigh, and gave a childlike smile that shone with fatigue and innocence. The boy known as Drew allowed his mother to keep checking his suit, as she always did before these types of meetings. It was normal, after all, and expected of her, his father told him. After some moments, he asked, "Mother? Why do I have to be married? I'm only seven."

His mother gave a sigh, and tried to give him a smile. "It's for your future and for the future of the company, dear." She caressed his face, and embraced the little boy in a warm hug; kissing his cheek delicately. "Please, Drew, if you can't do this for Daddy, please do it for me." A couple of tears made their way down her face.

Drew's small fingers wiped them away before she could even think about it. His face lost his smile, and he returned her hug. He opened his mouth, and quietly murmured, "... I'll do it for you, Mother, but never for father," His voice cracked a bit.

"Oh, thank you, Drew. You won't regret this, I promise you won't, I promise."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in their family's expensive white car, traveling to Drew's fiance's house. When they finally pulled up to the mansion, the young woman led the little boy out of the car; holding his hand as they walked to the huge, wide, yellow door of the house.

Inside the gigantic mansion, a whole pocket full of maids scurried around the hallways; trying to get the last minute preparations ready for the guests. It was around seven o'clock in the evening, and every maid and butler knew that this was a night that they would never forget. But when a loud, resounding ding from the doorbell echoed throughout the whole house, time seemed to stand still.

... Except for one butler. His movements were smooth and professional as he made his way to the large doors, his gloved hands gliding over the black suit he wore for his uniform. The butler's hand gripped the handle soon after that, and opened the door with a practiced, warm smile.

"Good evening, Mister and Mrs Hayden, we were just expecting you." He opened to the door widely for the whole family, allowing even the little boy to wipe his feet on the rug that laid on the black tiled floor. He held out his arm expectantly, and asked, "Would you like me to take your coat, Ma'am? Sir?"

The young lady let out a breath of relief, and slid off her leather coat; as did her husband. They gave their coats to the gentle butler, who smiled when they did. He rid of the wrinkles on their coats, and put them in the closet.

"Please come this way, Mister and Mrs Hayden," Then he gasped, and reached down to pat the boy on the head. "Oh, and you too, Sir Drew. I couldn't forget you, because you're the guest of honor tonight, aren't you?" His hand was about an inch above the green hair, before a delicate hand caught the butler's wrist.

He looked up at the married woman, who explained that her son Drew, didn't like it when people patted or touched him. The man nodded quickly, straightened up, and cleared his throat. "Of course, Ma'am. Forgive me, Ma'am." He continued to lead them to the seating room, where the main family waited. "They're in here, Mister and Mrs Hayden."

The father nodded. "Right... My thanks, Mister... ?"

"Oh, my name is James." The butler waved to the man as he closed the doors the behind them.

Then they were alone. The little boy Drew gazed around the room, including the maroon doors that the creepy butler closed. His eyes blinked, and adapted to the bright light; following his father and mother to the cushions. What caught his gaze mainly though, was a little girl in a light pink dress. The way it poofed and fit her small frame was amazing, especially the way it caught his attention.

A small smile crept onto his face; getting an idea inside his head. He grabbed a small piece of paper, and a pen from his mother, and wrote, 'my name is Drew Hayden, what's your name?' When he slid the small, textured paper over to the pink dressed girl, he was content to see that she actually read it. In the past, when he went to other possible fiancee's, they all ignored it or didn't like him.

She took his pen, and began to write in a clumsy form. At this point, the parents of the two children began to look and watch the moments that began to unfold. The mother of the little girl lightly gasped at the notion, not believing her own eyes.

A few seconds later, the girl gave Drew back his note.

'Hello Drew Hayden, my name is May Maple, your future omega and wife.'

The next moments, were in fact, complete history.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you liked the story, no need to fear! The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend.  
Although, a warning to my readers - if you do not like reading sexual intercourse, along with the slick and knots that Omega Verse comes along with, this is really not the story for you. Like all Omega Verse stories, there will be bonding and sex sometime in the later chapters, so I'm just warning you guys.

**Thank you and please review!**


End file.
